Burnt Marshmallow
by He Was Incredible
Summary: Steven and Connie are freezing inside the temple and have no way to stay warm besides getting close.


Connie threw a snowball at Steven, missing as Steven dove out of the way of it and fell into a gigantic pile of powdery snow. Steven peeked up from under the snow, immediately having another snowball thrown at his face and hitting him directly in the eye.

"Ouch!" Steven shouted, rubbing his eye.

Connie ran over to him and keeled down slightly, looking at him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Steven looked at Connie back, grabbing her arm and pulling her down into the pile of snow with him. Connie laughed alongside Steven. Suddenly a big gust of cold wind hit Connie, making her shiver and put her arms around herself.

"It's starting to get a little cold out here, don't you think?" Connie asked.

"Yeah. We should probably head inside the temple and start a fire."

The pair got off of the cold ground, brushing the snow off of their thick winter jackets, or in Steven's case, shaking the snow off of himself like a wet dog would do to get the water off of itself. Once they got all of the snow off of themselves they looked at each other, nodding and running to the temple next to one another.

The pair busted into the door of the temple, making the door fly off of the hinges slightly as it hit the wall. They ran to the fire place, Connie sitting down in front of it. Steven lit a match and squealed as the flame spread across it, almost touching his fingers. He dropped it to the floor and stomped on it, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Do you need me to do it, Steven?"

"No. Don't worry about it, Connie."

Connie shrugged, watching as Steven lit a match again and threw it into the fireplace quickly. The fire illuminated the area around them, putting their silhouettes against the far wall behind them. Steven sat down next to Connie and put his arms out near the fire, still shivering. No matter how much they readjusted their position they still weren't warm.

"I'm still so cold" Steven said with a shiver.

"Me too."

Steven and Connie pondered ways they could get warm, Connie suddenly thinking of something.

"In school we learned about how when people explore mountains together and are cold they use one another's body warmth to heat each other up. Why not try that?"

Steven got a puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean use one other's body warmth?"

Connie blushed and looked away from Steven.

"y'know like... cuddling.."

Steven thought for a moment, then smiling.

"I guess we could try that" Steven replied with, leaning into the side of Connie.

Connie had read enough romantic books and seen enough romantic movies to know where this was about to go. Connie took a deep breath and mentally told herself not to do anything to ruin the moment. Steven remained silent, slowly leaning into her more. Suddenly Steven lifted his arms up and swiftly wrapped them around Connie, squishing his cheek into Connie's shoulder blade. Connie sat there motionless, wide eyed and blush spread across her whole face. Steven looked up and into Connie's eyes.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we roasted marshmallows?"

Connie was lost in thought, a blush across her face, suddenly being snapped back into reality once Steven waved in front of her face with his hand.

"You there, Connie?"

"wha- oh! y-yeah. roasting marshmallows sounds fun."

Steven nodded and got off of the ground, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing marshmallows from a cabinet. Connie watched as Steven tore the bag open using his teeth and walked back over to her.

"Here you go, Connie"

Steven handed Connie a marshmallow, then handing her a long stick to put it on top of. Steven didn't even roast the marshmallows, he just scarfed down 4 at the same time and then laughed when his mouth was full. Connie sat there and quietly roasted her marshmallow by putting it inches from the fire. She glanced over to Steven, seeing him smiling and glancing back at her with a blush. Connie forgot what she was doing while looking at him.

"Woah, Connie. Don't set it on fire."

Connie looked back at the end of her stick and noticed the marshmallow was engulfed by orange flames. Connie pulled it close and quickly blew out the flames around the marshmallow, then eating it off of the stick. She was surprised by how good it tasted, especially since it was set on fire and pretty much all black.

Steven and Connie both reached into the marshmallow bag at the same time, grabbing one another's hands and looking up at each other's faces, meeting eyes. Steven gave a small smile and didn't let go of her hand, both of them frozen in position. Connie got a flustered look on her face, then looking back at the fire and pulling her hand back into her lap.

Steven couldn't help but notice the embarrassed look on Connie's face as she just stared at the fire before her. Steven leaned his head towards her's.

Connie suddenly felt something warm and wet sink into her cheek, glancing over to see Steven kissing her cheek with a wide blush across his face.

Steven pulled his head back and went back to grabbing marshmallows from the bag.

"I really like you, Steven"

"I really like you too, Connie"

Connie put her arm around the back of Steven's neck and leaned her face towards his, lightly touching lips. Once they separated they looked into one another's eyes with amazement.

"Your breath smells like strawberries" Connie partially whispered, her whole face red.


End file.
